There are many rotatable platters for use with televisions and other types of monitors. In some cases, these rotatable platters have a stopper means to limit the range of rotation of the platter. Typically, two metal plates rotate relative to each other by way of ball bearings and a rivet or other such mechanical means to connect both plates at the axis of rotation. Very few have a hole located above their rotational axis to allow for the passage of cables because the metal plates prevent the vertical passage of cables. They simply pass to the side of the platter, which makes them independent from it but it also makes the cable move as the platter is being moved, requires the cables to have some slack, which makes them harder to tidy up,